


Over Time

by damaged_danzy



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Falling In Love, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-14
Updated: 2013-04-14
Packaged: 2017-12-08 13:08:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 226
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/761661
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/damaged_danzy/pseuds/damaged_danzy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean would have never thought he would be in love, but than again, he hadn't met Cas yet.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Over Time

Dean Winchester never thought he would be in love.

If you would have asked him what his definition of love was, he would reply, "Hell, just gimme a beer and my car and I'm fine."

But that all changed when Castiel came along.

When Dean first met Cas, he didn't know what to think. He didn't even know what Castiel was. Not to mention stabbing the guy wasn't the best introduction. Greetings soon came along and Dean was stunned to find out the only reason he was still alive was because of an angel.

Dean always kept a sharp eye on Cas. He didn't know what to say or how to interact with such a mystical deity. Whenever Dean felt like saying something, Cas would turn around and Dean would be struck with such sharp blue eyes and whatever he was going to say simply vanished off his tongue.

Days turned into months which eventually turned to years. During the time, Dean and Cas found something they had never really known existed.

Love.

If you would have asked Dean how he fell in love, he would have scoffed and said, "Love? Never heard of it." But as soon as he would have replied, he would have walked up to Cas and took the angel's hand in his own.

Nowadays, Dean couldn't imagine not being in love.


End file.
